femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donita Donata (Wild Kratts)
Donita Donata (Eva Almos) is an archenemy of the Kratt Brothers and one of the main antagonists from Wild Kratts. She is a snobbish woman who is a fashionista, and is always setting the latest trends. She is impatient, easily angered, and often gets very frustrated. She travels in a pink jumbo jet and a pink boat with a pool and a lounge chair, and is never without the best comforts life can afford. Her main purpose is her clothing line, "Donita Donata's Live Jewelry of Nature". She and her henchman, Dabio, steal animals and put them in suspended animation to make fashion stuff. Appearances * Her first appearance was in the episode "Flight of the Draco" where she kidnapped Martin Kratt and practically every draco lizard in the forest her her plan to sell living draco jewelry. She even hired Zach Varmitech and his Zachbots for security. * In "Platypus Cafe" Gourmand invites Donita and Zach to his restaurant. * In "Voyage of the Butterflier XT" Donita gets the idea of creating living butterfly burrets after she finds a live one in her hair. After driving halfway around the world she finds the hidden forest in Mexico where the butterflies spend the winter in. However, due their short lifespan, the butterflies soon begin to die and with the help of the Wild Kratts and some milkweed the butterflies are freed from Donita as she and Dabio roll down the hill in a giant bubble and get stuck in the back of a pick up truck. * In "Fireflies" Donita plans to create a dress made from live fireflies. * In "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus" after Zach steals the Arctic Pearl, he notifies Donita and tells her he's willing to give it to her for her new line of pearl encrested sweat pants. But when she hears that Zach has stolen the Arctic Pearl from the museum she is not happy, then after the Wild Kratts emerge from the frozen sea along with a few other walruses Zach is sent flying and Donita quickly flees the scene. * In "Walk on the Wetside" Donita and Dabio, hack into the Wild Kratts communications, and when she finds out about the basilisk lizard, she flies to Costa Rica to get her hands on one to use as a hat in an upcoming fashion competition in Paris. * In "Mimic" Donita and Dabio are driving around the African Savannah looking for an animal she could for her line of safari winter-wear and sees the Wild Kratts cheetah friend "Blur" chasing a Thompson's gazelle and decides to kidnap her to use. After overhearing Chris spying on them she tricks him by leaving behind a decoy controller so Chris could take her and lead them to her cub so she can use him as a hat. But Martin pulls the old switcheroo on them, tricking them into taking a honey badger instead, causing them to get mauled and run away. * In "The Gecko Effect" after Zach steals the Wild Kratts Miniaturizer he calls Donita and Gourmand to rub it in. * In "Birds of a Feather" Donita and Dabio travel to New Guinea to steal some birds of paradise to use for gowns. But when Dabio accidentally captures Aviva thinking she's a male Lawes's Parotia, Donita has her locked up in a giant bird cage. Soon Chris and Martin show up and cause a disturbance with a bunch of other male parotias. * In "Secrets of the Spider's Web" Donita want to create something new for the fashion world and after she walks into a giant spider web in her closet and gets the idea to create spider silk threads. So she and Dabio travel to Central America and capture many golden orb-weaver spiders and forces them to mass produce more webbing than they can produce. * In "Seahorse Rodeo" desperate to design some beach themed jewelry she calls the Wild Kratts and sees Martin under water with some seahorses and gets the idea for "Live Seahorse Earrings" But thanks to Jimmy Z's digital jewel distraction, the Kratt Brothers were able to use Seahorse Powers to hide all the seahorses in their stomach pouches. * In "Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef" Zach and Donita have teamed up to collect coral from the reef to create and sell coral themed jewelry. * In "Under Frozen Pond" Zach summons Donita and Gourmand for their annual villains meeting to discuss getting rid of the Wild Kratts. * In "Fossa Palooza" after hearing that Martin hasn't got anything for his Mom for Mother's Day and since they were just leaving Madagascar, Donita decides to go there and pose-beam Diademed Sifakas to sell as scarves for last minute Mother's Day shoppers. * In "Lemur Legs" Gourmand invites Zach and Donita to his restaurant. * In "Golden Bamboo Lemur" Donita want to wear a golden monkey to go with her dress for the Golden Fashion Forward Awards. And when she sees the Wild Kratts have discovered a newborn Golden Bamboo Lemur she decides she wants to wear IT instead. So she has dabio distract them while she grabs the baby lemur (Whom Martin names "Gold Puff") and to keep the Wild Kratts from stopping her she releases 2 spider monkeys and 2 proboscis monkeys loose in the Madagascar forest that would eventually drive all the other lemurs to extinction unless the Wild Kratts stopped them. While Chris, Martin, Aviva and Wild Kratts kid Patricia rounded up the monkeys Koki and Jimmy went after Donita and managed to stall her by teleporting her golden dress away. But after she caught up with them she had Dabio shoot down their HQ and pose beam them, forcing them to watch her wear Gold Puff. Fortunately Chris and Martin were able to get into Donita's jet, rescue Gold Puff, Koki and Jimmy leaving Donita with nothing to wear for the Golden Fashion Forward Awards. * In "Back in Creature Time, Part 2" the Kratt Brothers and Aviva went back in time to see the extinct Tasmanian Tiger when they saw Donita and Dabio's ancestors Shonita Donata and Shabio arrive with plans to start a sheep farm and soon a fashion empire. But with the brother's help they were able to teach the T-Tigers how to avoid them. * In the holiday special " A Creature Christmas" Zach, Donita, Dabio and Gourmand have teamed up in a holiday plot to steal the Wild Kratts baby animal friends by trapping them in giant christmas ornaments, hanging from a robot tree in front of a mall owned by Zach called "Varmitech Village". After Chris, Martin and Aviva's plan spit up to stop them backfires so they regroup and head to Varmitech Village where they undecorated the tree setting the animals free. As the villains watch the Wild Kratts play happily with their baby animal friends they are very annoyed, though they expected this so they pretend to be touched by their animal friends and say that they'll do a one time kindness and help them return their animals friends. But when the villains present the Wild Kratts with a present for each of them only for them to find out they've been tricked. So then the villains take all the Wild Kratts stuff, except the Creature Power Discs letting the Wild Kratts keep them to remind them of their defeat. The villains then leave them on a large ice float in the middle of the ocean and return to redecorate their tree. But the villains overlooked Aviva's latest invention which is in Martin's pocket; a keychain button designed to summon his and Chris' power suits whenever they need them. With their suits back they use their creature powers to get back much to Zach surprise, while the brothers un-decorate the tree yet again Zach's Zachbots and Donita's mannequinbots try to stop them, but Jimmy activates the Tortuga disrupt-o-blast which stops them. But Zach has one final trick where he activates his robot tree to stop them, but the brothers manage to defeat it. But the villains refuse to be defeated, unfortunately they forget the baby animals have names and the villains are soon trampled by the baby animals in an adorable defeat. * In "Animals Who Live To Be 100 Years Old" when Zach sees that he has a wrinkle he immediately calls Donita assuming she'd know what to do? But exclaims that everyone gets old and that no amount of skin cream can stop it and how there is no "Fountain of Youth". Trivia * out of all the wild Kratts villains, Donita is much like Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3), the boss of the animal control group because of her desire to kill animals and torture them (and she also wants to turn them into clothing for her). Category:2010s Category:Animal Defeats Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Evil Laugh Category:Humiliated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Poacher Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Rich Category:Snob Category:Vain